Pass Me Another Marshmallow
by Pyewacket75
Summary: One-shot written for Live Journal based on a "camping" prompt. Still early in their relationship, House and Cameron take off for the weekend and go camping at a remote location and get wild amongst the wildlife. Rated M for sMex!


**A/N: Written for an LJ prompt with the theme of "Camping". THIS ONE has SMEX! :) **

* * *

**Pass Me Another Marshmallow**

"Where are we going, House?"

"You'll see. We'll be there in a minute."

Cameron's car drove down the deserted road until it reached the clearing. It was an abandoned state park that very few people knew about anymore, but it had an amazing view of the lake and a very wide open camp area surrounded by trees and long grass.

The clouds in the distance were threatening to pour rain and they still had to set up camp. House prayed that the rain held off for a little while longer so they could do that without everything getting wet.

"Let's move," House told her as he got out and started unloading the car of the tent and other equipment.

Cameron went to the car and got the sleeping bags and the two comforters they brought with them, along with the inflatable air mattress.

"How old are these sleeping bags?" House laughed as he surveyed them. They were heavy, and looked like flannel and wool combined. And they had cowboys and Indians on them.

"Old. They belonged to my Grandparents."

"Aww how cute," he cooed as he pulled her into his arms. "The real question is, will we be warm enough?"

"Oh, I think so. These sleeping bags do zip together to make one big one. But that's kind of confining so I thought we could just layer them. Add our body heat to that..." her voice trailed off when House started kissing her neck and her ear. They'd only been seeing each other for a few weeks and already House had her pleasure points figured out. He knew exactly how to touch her, where and when. It was intoxicating the way he completely consumed her.

When House suggested they go camping, Cameron thought he was crazy. It wasn't exactly summer weather. In fact, it was nearing hurricane season. The last place she wanted to be was in a tent that could get blown away in the wind. But House was very insistent about wanting them to be alone without the stresses of work. So she gave in. As she often did when it came to House.

It was very surreal to Cameron. Being somewhere so isolated, the rain gently pelting on the tent, the smell of the rain and the battery powered halogen lantern that was slowly dying gave way to a very romantic setting.

House set about placing both comforters they'd brought on top of the sleeping bag so it resembled her bed at home while Cameron watched him. He then pulled the covers back and extended his hand to her.

"You look nervous," he chuckled.

"I do not!" she laughed, playfully slapping him in the chest as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah you do. You're like a virgin on her wedding night." He moved closer and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing each finger with feather light touches until she moaned. "That's more like it," he whispered as his kisses trailed across the palm of her hand and then the inside of her wrist. His eyes never left hers for a moment and Cameron could feel herself becoming flushed.

"C'mere," he whispered again as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. His tongue swirled against hers and he lowered her back against the pillows of the makeshift bed and hovered over her. "So are you nervous because...there's nobody around for miles to hear your screams? And by that I mean screams of Oh yes, Greg, more!"

Cameron laughed. "That doesn't make me nervous. In fact," she said as she began undoing the buttons on House's shirt, "the idea that I can scream as loud as I want actually turns me on a little."

House peeled off his shirt and began working on the buttons of her blouse. "Oh yeah?"

"Do you know how embarrassing it is when the little old lady in the apartment next to me shakes her head and frowns when she sees me?"

It was House's turn to laugh. "I've done my job then."

Cameron shivered. It was becoming cold very fast now that the sun had gone down, and there was no fire going nearby to warm them.

"Strip down. We'll be able to keep warm better."

"You just want me naked," she grinned, but began to take off her shoes and socks.

"Well duhh."

Once they were both undressed, they got under the covers.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about," he murmured as he kissed her again and nuzzled his nose against hers playfully. His hand slid down and rested on her hip as he pulled her up against him.

"Mm..Greg.." she sighed, wrapping her smooth legs around his. "This was a good idea."

"All relaxed now?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded as her eyes fluttered closed. "This fresh mountain air is making me sleepy."

House cocked his head in wonder. "That's funny. It's making me horny."

Cameron laughed and her eyes flipped open again. "Is there anything that doesn't make you horny?"

He thought about it. "Nope. Can we get to the part where you put out, now?"

She laughed again and softly touched her lips to his, which he captured in a searing hot kiss and rolled them over so she was underneath him. His very prominent erection was pressed against her stomach as he began to place kisses all over her neck and throat. His hands slid under her back and gripped her shoulders, revealing her breasts to him as he took one of her nipples between his lips and nibbled gently.

"Unghh...oh God..."

His scruff tickled her skin as he buried his face between her shoulder and her neck with every intention of giving her a very noticeable love bite.

Cameron's body was on fire. She could feel the blood coursing through her veins as House made every part of her come alive.

"Greg..." she moaned as his hands slid down her back and under her ass, lifting her just enough to slide himself inside her hot, wet core. "Oh God!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair.

House's lips crashed against hers and their tongues fought for dominance as he quickened his pace. He had hoped to take things slower, but that wasn't going to happen. Not with Cameron wrapped around him so tightly, and her inner walls clamping around his cock like a goddamn vice.

_Oh...Cameron...the things you do to me..._he clenched his eyes shut and nipped her neck as she cried out from her orgasm, which, from what House could tell, was a big one. It shook her entire body and he could feel it shudder beneath him. He'd never heard those sounds from her before. He could only assume it was due to their isolation that she felt free enough to really let go. But her inner walls were still flexing. Another orgasm was quickly on its way, whether he was ready or not.

House, however, was more than ready. Her deep, orgasm-driven groans sent his own climax into overdrive and they both came together, bodies clinging, bathed in sweat. Suddenly spent and sated, they both fell into a blissful slumber.

The rain began coming down even harder than before, and the loons were still calling in the distance as thunder continued to rumble, but none of those things woke the sleeping lovers.

**The End.**


End file.
